WINGS
by jeon nami
Summary: setelah kepergian yoongi bisakah jimin tau bagaimana perasaan yoongi yang sebenarnya? sebesar apa rasa sayang yoongi pada jimin?
1. Chapter 1

bagaimana rasanya kehilangan itu sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Jimin terlihat berkeringat, lari mengelilingi lapangan sangatlah melelahkan. Dia tak terlalu menyukai olahraga. Tapi dia sangat menyukai dance dan kedua orangtuanya tak suka akan hal itu apa lagi dia tak terlalu baik dalam hal belajar. Tak seperti hyungnya yang sempurna, pintar dalam segala hal dan menjadi kebanggaan orangtuanya. Terkadang jimin iri bagaimana eommanya –jin- menyanjung hyungnya itu didepan para temannya. Memuji kepintaran hyung dalam bidang akademik dan tak pernah menyebutkan namaku sekalipun dalam pujiannya itu. kau tau seperti eumm dianak tirikan.

"anak – anak pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini, sekarang kembalilah kekelas kalian"

"ne, jung saem"

Jimin bernafas lega, penderitaan dilapangan hari ini sudah selesai. Dia berjalan sambil mengipas – ngipaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan gerah.

Brakh-

"yaa! Jiminie kau terlihat lemas sekali hari ini"

Taehyung –sahabat jimin- datang dari arah belakang langsung menubruknya sampai terhuyung kedepan. Dengan rangkulan dibahu jimin yang membuatnya lebih gerah.

"singkirlah tanganmu!"

"wow, sensi sekali…"

Tapi taehyung tak melepaskan rangkulannya.

" kajja kekantin, aku traktir minuman dingin untukmu oke? Membolos satu pelajaran tak akan membuatmu masuk penjara"

…..

" kau tau tae? Eommaku lagi – lagi membandingkan aku dengan hyungku saat aku akan berangkat sekolah tadi"

Dia meneguk softdrink yang tadi dijanjikan taehyung.

"dan aku benar – benar kesal"

Taehyung berhenti mengemut lolipopnya. Ah pantas saja jimin terlihat tak bersemangat hari ini. Ternyata ini alasannya.

"hahaha, bukannya kau sudah sering mendengarnya? Harusnya kau sudah kebal"

"ck, kau tak tau bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat dibandingkan seperti itu"

"aku memang tak tau, kau tau kan aku tak punya eomma. Eommaku sudah tak ada sejak adikku lahir kedunia ini. Yaa- aku iri padamu, sesekali aku juga ingin diomeli eommaku"

"harusnya aku yang iri, karna hoseok ajhussi begitu menyayangimu dan jungkook"

"hei, walaupun orangtuamu begitu tapi hyungmu itu juga perhatian padamu tau. Kau tak ingat saat sedang musim hujan minggu lalu? Dia membawakan payungmu yang tertinggal dan menitipkannya padaku karna kau sedang ditoilet waktu itu"

"sebenarnya aku tak membencinya, hanya terkadang kesal karna aku selalu dibeda- bedakan dengannya. Lagi pula saat dirumah pun kami jarang bicara."

"harusnya kau coba bicara dengannya. Aku dan jungkook saja sangat dekat."

"sudahlah sangat menceramahiku"

….

"aku pulang"

Saat sampai diapartment diluar sudah gelap. Jimin melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya sembarangan. Saat ingin menuju kamarnya terlihat yoongi –hyungnya- yang sedang menggosok pakaian seragamnya. Dan juga seragam jimin.

"kau baru pulang?"

Yoongi bertanya, walaupun terdengar datar tapi terselip kekhawatiran disana.

"eum, aku latihan dance dulu sepulang sekolah"

"ah, harusnya kau mengatakannya dulu pada eomma, dia tadi terlihat khawatir"

"apa maksudmu mengomel hyung? Lalu kalau aku mengatakannya apa akan jadi berbeda? Aku rasa dia akan tambah marah karna dia tak suka aku mengikuti latihan dance. Dia ingin aku sepertimu menciptakan piala – piala berjejer dalam akademik, bukannya melalukan hal yang tak penting –menurut eommanya-"

"jimin-ah … apa aku menjadi beban untukmu?"

Jimin tak bisa menjawab, dia bingung. Apa iya yoongi menjadi bebannya atau tidak? Selama ini walaupun yoongi jarang bicara dan mereka tak dekat tapi mereka berdua tak pernah berkelahi. Tak pernah memperebutkan sesuatu karna sejak kecil yoongi selalu mengalah. Tak meminta macam – macam juga dan malah membuat orangtuanya bangga. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu merengek.

Tanpa kata jimin masuk kedalam kamarnya, merasa bersalah karna mungkin perkataannya terlalu berlebihan.

Mandi dengan air hangat akan membuatnya nyaman, begitulah pikir jimin. Melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan menaruh bajunya dalam keranjang yang berisi baju kotor. Lalu berjalan menuju bathup dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya didalam air yang sudah dicampur sabun. wangi lavender menguar memenuhi seluruh kamar mandi. Jimin jadi ingin tidur sekalian disini.

Kreek-

Tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dan membuat jimin otomatis menoleh kearah pintu. Disana berdiri sosok yoongi.

"kenapa kemari ?"

"anniyo, aku hanya ingin meletakkan seragammu. "

"ah, arraseo. Gomawo"

"jimin-"

"eum?"

"mau kugosokkan punggungmu?"

Tak ada jawaban tapi jimin menggangguk, saat yoongi mulai menggosok punggungnya atmosfer disekitar terasa begitu awkward. Bukannya sudah jimin katakan mereka berdua tidak pernah dekat seperti ini sampai ada adegan membantu jimin mandi.

"kulitmu masih sama seperti saat umurmu 5 tahun minnie, waktu itu terakhir kalinya kita mandi bersama"

"kau tau aku sangat senang saat eomma memberi tauku aku akan medapatkan adik. Dan saat kau lahir akulah yang menangis sangat kencang karna bahagia melihatmu menggeliat didalam gendongan eomma"

Yongi bercerita seperti mereka begitu dekat, seperti setiap malam mereka selalu berbagi kisah sebelum mereka tidur. Tak pernah sebelumnya hal seperti ini terjadi. Dan ini membuat jimin merasa aneh. Ada rasa hangat karna dia memdapatkan perhatian yang selama ini hilang dan jarang didapat dari orangtuanya.

"YOONGI! KAU DIMANA SAYANG?"

Teriakan eomma mengagetkan keduanya. Sepertinya eommanya sudah pulang dari berbelanja. Cepat – cepat yoongi melepaskan sarung tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menggosok punggung jimin dan keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menemui eommanya.

"belajarlah yoongi, aku tak ingin nilaimu turun seperti waktu itu."

"eomma, aku baru saja memenangkan mendali emas untuk lomba kimia. Apa eomma akan mengabulkan keinginanku?

"tentu saja, apapun itu akan eomma kabulkan"

Samar – samar aku mendengar yang dibicarakan eomma dan hyung. Aku sudah selesai mandi dan menggunakan pakaian. Mengintip dari celah pintu kamar. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan eomma dan hyung tanpa berani mendekat karna tak ingin mendapat ceramahan dari eomma. Seperti nya ingin menginginkan sesuatu dan eomma akan mengabulkannya. Tapi dia tak menjawab dan malah keluar dari apartment dan diikuti oleh eomma. Aku pun mengekori dari belakang.

Hyung menaiki lift dan menuju lantai paling atas lantai 20. Aku menaiki tangga untuk kesana. Untungnya kami tinggal di lantai 18 jadi aku tak terlalu lelah menaiki tangga nya. Tapi untuk apa mereka kesana? Apa yang hyung inginkan?

Tapi saat sampai disana aku menemukan eomma terduduk diam. Aku tak melihat hyung. Aku mendekat. Dia menangis. Eommaku menangis dalam diam.

"eomma wae geure?"

Aku bertanya sambil mengguncang bahunya. Tapi eomma tak bersuara. Dia malah melihat lurus kedepan tepat kearah pembatas dibawahnya aku melihat alas kaki kesukaan yoongi hyung. Mustahil… jangan – jangan yoongi hyung? Hahaha apa yang aku pikirkan? Itu tak mungkin.. hyungku tak mungkin lompat dari sana kan?

Dengan langkah tersendat aku mendekat kebatas, dengan tangan bergetar aku menggenggam besi dan melihat kearah bawah. Disana … tepat dibawah sana orang – orang berkumpul mengelilingi tubuh hyungku yang mengeluarkan darah. Dia terjun. Keinginan macam apa ini?

Air mata jimin mengalir begitu saja. Baru saja dia merasa nyaman karna tiba – tiba hyungnya perhatian dan sekarang.

"YOONGI HYUNG!"

Jeritan pilu jimin menguar diudara. Dirinya merasa lemas.

TBC/END

 **Hai nami bawa story baru :3**

 **maap ya kalo belum terlalu menarik ..**

 **kritik dan saran membangun dibutuhkan. kalo ada kesamaan cerita bukan kesengajaan :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**sebenernya ini emang terinspirasi daari kisah bunuh diri anak korea itu, trus iseng aja bikin versi jimin yoongi haha.**

 **emang sih kurang greget menurutku tapi lumayan lah ya :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang tunggu rumah sakit begitu menakutkan, apa lagi di tengah malam hampir pagi seperti ini tapi masuk keruang dimana yoongi hyung berada lebih menakutkan lagi. Dari dulu tempat ini selalu ku hindari sekalipun aku terserang demam tinggi dan sekarang yoongi hyung dengan mudahnya membawaku kemari. Terima kasih hyung.

Entah keberuntungan seperti apa yang bergelantungan dibadannya sampai dia masih selamat dari aksinya terjun dari lantai 20 apartment kami. Walaupun dia baru melewati masa kritisnya setelah 9 jam di ruang gawat darurat. Sedikit banyaknya aku merasa senang karna dia tidak mati begitu saja.

Eommaku masih setia menemani dia yang koma dan aku masih selalu menunggu disini tanpa ada keinginan untuk melihatnya. Aku takut, melihat keadaannya yang mengenaskan seperti itu. melihat bagaimana tubuhnya yang kurus itu dibalut perban disekujur tubuh. Bahkan aku tak yakin akan megenalinya atau tidak.

Sedetik kemudian aku teringat bagaimana dia memperlakukanku semalam. Hanya hal sederhana yang membuat air mataku jatuh kembali. Untuk apa dia melakukannya kalau ternyata setelah itu dia berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidup? Yoongi bodoh.

Tanpa disadari waktu menjadi cepat berlalu, eommanya keluar dari ruangan dimana yoongi berada.

"jimin, pulanglah kerumah… pergilah kesekolah eomma akan disini bersama hyungmu, appamu akan tiba sebentar lagi jadi tak usah khawatirkan apapun"

Pandangan jimin tertuju pada mata eommanya yang terlihat sembab, bagaimana dia masih menyuruhku untuk pergi kesekolah disaat seperti ini? Mana bisa dia fokus untuk mendengar celotelah gurunya. Tapi perintah eommanya adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa dia bantah.

…..

Selesai mandi jimin sedikit merasa _ringan_ , seperti kejadian semalam sedikit luntur bersama air hangat yang menemaninya mandi. Jimin berjalan kemeja belajar dimana yoongi meletakkan seragam yang dia gosokkan untuk jimin. Bagaimana hyungnya bisa menggosok dengan rapi sekali? Wangi pelicin pakaian menguar saat kau menghirup aroma segaramnya. Taehyung bahkan selalu iri bagaimana bisa seragamnya begitu rapi dan wangi seperti sekarang. Terima kasih – lagi- yoongi hyung.

Saat membentangkan seragamnya jimin terkejut karna ada kunci dan memo bertuliskan _'buka lemariku'_ yang terjatuh. Yoongi yang menyelipkannya. Semua pasti sudah dia rencanakan.

Begitu tergesanya dia menggunakan pakaian lalu berjalan kearah kamar yoongi. didalam sana begitu rapi, tumpukan buku tebal diatas meja belajar yang pastinya tak disukai jimin, figura foto dirinya dan yoongi saat berusia muda disamping lampu tidur. Jika kalian yang masuk kesana kalian pasti akan kagum bagaimana bersih dan rapinya hyungnya itu.

Yoongi benar – benar sosok sempurna. Mungkin karna inilah kenapa hyungnya begitu dianak emaskan oleh ibu mereka. Pintar, rajin, bersih, rapi. Dan jimin berkelakuan sebaliknya.

Lemari yoongi yang lumayan besar tertutup begitu rapat. Jimin membukanya dengan mudah karna kunci yang yoongi berikan. Disana jimin melihat tumpukan kado dengan kotak hitam. Apakah semua ini untuknya? Yoongi membelikannya kado?

Kado pertama yang dia buka berisi sepatu dari brand puma. Ada surat kecil terselip dibawahnya

" **** ** _jiminnie~ pakailah untuk latihan menari ok? Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan dan jangan dengarkan perkataan eomma"_**

Kado kedua berisi syal merah.

 ** _"_** ** _bulan desember begitu dingin, natal kali ini kuhabiskan untuk mengejar nilaiku yang anjlok beberapa angka. Jiminnie pergilah main keluar dan nikmati saljunya, ok?"_**

Kado ketiga berisi hoodie berwarna hitam

 ** _"_** ** _selamat ulangtahun, tetaplah menjadi adikku yang manis. Sejujurnya aku merindukan bagaimana tingkahmu yang dulu"_**

Jimin tak sanggup lagi membuka kado yang lain, tangan nya bergetar dan dia terisak. Bagaimana bisa ternyata yoongi begitu manis seperti ini? Yang dia tau yoongi adalah sosok dingin yang jarang dia temui karna dirumah dia hanya melihatnya saat makan , menggosok dan pergi kesekolah. Dia juga kadang ada diluar kota untuk mengikuti lomba – lomba.

Jimin mengusap kasar air matanya membiarkan semua kado tergetak begitu saja setelah dia melihat beberapa isinya. Pandangannya tertarik pada buku yang ada dikolong tempat tidur yoongi. buku usang bersampul coklat. Dengan tulisan anak – anak yang sedang senang menulis.

 ** _"_** ** _diary yoongi, yang lain tak boleh baca!"_**

Begitulah tulisannya, dapat membuatnya tertawa dalam tangis.

Jimin membuka satu halaman awal, disana tulisan tak begitu rapi terlihat. tanpa tanggal, tahun ataupun judul.

 ** _"_** ** _hari ini adikku lahir, aku senang! Pipinya besar dan berwarna merah. Seperti apel. Jarinya kecil sekali dan dia menggenggam jariku saat tidur, adikku imut. Namanya jiminnie"_**

 ** _"_** ** _hari ini saat aku dan jiminnie main ditaman dia terjatuh karna tersandung. Lututnya berdarah dan dia menangis. Eomma mengobati lukanya. Maafkan hyung karna tak bisa menjaga jiminnie"_**

Kertasnya terlihat kusut seperti dijatuhi tetesan air, pasti saat menulis ini hyung menangis. Jimin membacanya dengan senyum, hyungnya itu sangat memperhatikannya. Jimin tentu saja lupa bagaimana yoongi memperlakukannya dulu. Dia tak punya ingatan setajam itu hingga bisa mengingat semua yang telah dia alami setiap harinya. Karna jimin berfikir kemarin bukanlah hal yang harus dia ingat. Dia membalikkan halaman demi halaman, sebenarnya tak begitu banyak catatan karna pasti hyungnya sudah begitu sibuk dan tak punya waktu saat umurnya 10 tahun dimana awal dari piala dan mendali berada dirumah kami, dan jimin melihat satu halaman yang tulisannya sudah rapi. Sepertinya hyungnya mulai menulis lagi setelah sekian lama.

 ** _"_** ** _11 juni_**

 ** _eomma menyuruhku selalu belajar, sejujurnya aku lelah"_**

 ** _"_** ** _28 agust_**

 ** _aku tak begitu menyukai temanku, mereka datang karna memerlukanku. Aku tak ingin dimanfaatkan! Aku rindu bermain dengan jiminnie. Waktuku habis hanya didepan buku – buku ini. Shit- "_**

Pertama kalinya jimin melihat hyungnya mengumpat walaupun tak langsung

 ** _"_** ** _1 sept_**

 ** _bagaimana rasanya terbang? Sepertinya melihat burung diangkasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku juga akan melakukannya. Beban ini pasti hilang. Terlalu sibuknya aku sampai tak bisa membela jimin saat dimarahi, karna aku dia juga selalu dituntun eomma. Kurangkah aku mendapatkan semua penhargaan itu? haruskah aku memenuhi seluruh sudut dengan piala? Biarkan jimin bermain dan melakukan apa yang dia mau. Aku akan melakukan apa yang eomma inginkan."_**

 ** _"_** ** _30 des_**

 ** _kali ini pun aku tak bisa memberikan hadiah yang aku beli untuk jimin, eomma selalu mengunci pintunya dari luar. Hanya karna nilaiku turun 2 angka eomma tak membiarkanku meninggalkan meja belajar. Kepalaku sakit dan aku sudah 2 kali mimisan. Tidak bisakah aku istirahat sebentar saja? Aku lelah eomma. Aku juga ingin bermain salju bersama jimin dan melupakan sejenak beban yang selalu kau tuntut untukku. Aku merasa seperti mesin menghasil segala penghargaan. Tidakkah eomma tau apa yang sebenarnya ku inginkan? Aku menyukai musik, aku ingin membuat musikku. Tidakkah kau bisa memberikan 1 kesempatan untuk itu?_**

 ** _"_** ** _18 feb_**

 ** _hari ini aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan meninggalkan semuanya. Aku akan pergi dan beban ini pasti akan hilang. Maafkan aku jimin karna tak pernah menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu, sejujurnya aku ingin selalu bisa bermain bersamamu. Melihat kau memenangkan apa yang kau sukai dan mengatakan bagaimana aku sangat menyayangi adikku yang manis. Tapi aku lelah. Tuntutan eomma tak pernah habis untukku. Jangan pernah membenciku karna ocehan eomma yang selalu membandingkan kau dan aku. Aku juga sebenarnya tak suka. Jadi jangan membenciku. Latihanlah dengan giat, setelah itu banggakan aku dengan karyamu. Jangan sepertiku yang tak pernah bisa melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Banyak waktu yang ku lewati dengan beban dan membuatku sendirian. Dan kuputuskan untuk mengakhirinya tak benci eomma hanya saja aku sudah berada di batasku. aku sudah merasa tak sanggup. maafkan aku"_**

Dihalaman berikutnya hanya ada gambar sepasang sayap yang sangat besar. Hyungnya semalam benar – benar terbang dan melepaskan bebannya. Jimin meraung

"bagaimana kau bisa menanggungnya sendiri? Hikseu- bodohnya dirimu! Kenapa tak pernah berbagi padaku huwaaa"

Jimin menangis sejadi – jadinya. Dia tak pernah tau jika hidup hyungnya lebih berat dari pada dirinya. Bagaimana eomma selalu menuntut pada hyungnya itu. dan hyungnya bahkan tak punya tempat untuk berbagi.

Dia tak pernah tau kalau setiap malam hyungnya selalu belajar dan pintunya di kunci dari luar, bagaimananya sakitnya kepalanya saat tak bisa istirahat. Bagaimana kesepiannya hyungnya karna tak punya teman. Jimin tak tau dan tak pernah tau. Adik macam ada dirinya?

Hyungnya begitu sayang padanya dan dirinya begitu sibuk mengurusi omelan eomma nya yang tak penting.

"maafkan aku hyung"

Satu kalimat itu lolos dari bibirnya. Dia tak pernah tau bagaimana penderitaan hyungnya selama ini.

Tak lama ponselnya berdering, appanya menelponnya.

" jimin– kembalilah kemari. Yoongi tak akan bangun lagi. Dia meninggalkan kita. Dia pergi. "

Appanya dengan suara serak dan bergetar mengucapkan kata – kata yang tak ingin jimin dengar. Kenapa hyungnya harus pergi?

Bukankah tadi dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya?

Lalu sekarang apa?

Dia benar – benar terbang dan tak akan turun lagi. Terbanglah kesurga hyung, dengan begitu kau akan hidup bahagia dengan tuhan. Maafkan adikmu yang tak berguna ini.

END


End file.
